parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 35 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part thirty five of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ INTERMISSION #6 C6 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ --PRINCESS EMILY'S CASTLE-- * Emily: Hey... Twink. You know the Sneaky Parasol I got on that quiz show? I can change into someone else when I use it, right? So don't you think I can use it to get out of here? * Twink: Yeah... I bet you can... Why don't you try it out? Press B while facing whoever it is you want to transform into. EMILY AND UNTIES HER BEFORE THEY SNEAK OUT THROUGH THE NORMAL EXIT FINDS AND TRANSFORMS INTO A KOOPATROL GOES UP AND TALKS TO ANOTHER * Koopatrol: On patrol? Very good, then. You can pass through. GOES THROUGH AND UP THE STAIRS TO TALK TO ANOTHER KOOPATROL * Koopatrol: Where's my relief, already? My shift has been over for ages now! Listen... Could you go find that slacker and get him up here? Please! I'm exhausted! He looks like this. He's probably goofing off outside the castle somewhere. Here. Take this to find him. PEACH A CASTLE KEY * Koopatrol: It's the key to the entrance of the castle. You won't be able to get downstairs without it. EXITS THE CASTLE TO FIND A CLUBBA * Clubba: Zzzzz... TRANSFORMS INTO HIM AND GOES BACK TO THE KOOPATROL WHO WAS LOOKING FOR HIM Koopatrol: Ah! Finally! About time! You're so late! Again! Don't you know how to read the shift schedule? Well, I guess I'll let it go this time, but watch it, OK? OK. Have a good shift. I'm shovin' off. Don't goof off, either! You're on thin ice, buddy! GOES THROUGH THE DOORS AND CLIMBS UP THE STAIRS TRIES TO GO THROUGH ANOTHER WHEN OUSIDE, BUT KAMMY KOOPA COMES THROUGH * Miss Trunchbull: OK, OK. Everything's finally ready. Even if Thomas shows up with all of the Star Spirits, we'll still be all right! It pays to expect the worst. * Koopatrol: Absolutely! Affirmative! You're right, Miss Trunchbul! BY EMILY Kammy Koopa: Mmm!! You there! You're doing a fine job. Keep up the good... Wait... Something's weird about you... You smell...too nice... Yahhhh! TRANSFORMS EMILY BACK INTO HERSELF * Emily: Uh-oh! * Miss Trunchbull: You... Why you little... Princess Emily! Unbelievable! Out again!! Guards! All of you! Catch this little runaway and take her back to her room! KOOPATROLS PICK EMILY UP AND TIE HER UP BUT TAKE HER AND TWINK BACK TO HER ROOM AND LOCK THEM BOTH UP WITH THE OTHER GUESTS I'm coming with you! (Emily and the slaves are embaressed and blushing sadly) Stop being worried, you fools! Or I'll kill you all! * --FLOWER FIELDS-- * Klevar: What a pleasure meeting you. My name is Klevar. Thank you for saving me. Huff N. Puff is gone, so the flowers in Flower Fields can live peacefully once more. I feel that if you hadn't come, Flower Fields would never have seen the light again. Now there is only one of us Star Spirits still trapped. Just one more, Thomas! Here... Please use my Power as you continue your fight. CITY OF TRURO LEAVES GROSMONT TO WHITBY, THOMAS GETS THE "TIME OUT" POWER * Klevar: Now, you are able to use the Powers of six Star Spirits. If you use mine well, it should prove to be extremely helpful in battle. Don't become overconfident, though. You must be careful. Cerberus has power, as well. Remember that even stronger enemies await you... I hope our Powers will help you so that you may help us... We're all depending on you! I'll go back to Star Haven now. I can't wait to get there! I've been terribly worried about everyone... * Wise Wisterwood: Congratulations, Master Thomas! You saved the Star Spirit! Because of your efforts, Flower Fields is beautiful again. Thank you, Thomas. It was worth living so long to meet a man of your stature. Please come and see me again. I'll be looking forward to it. (as City of Truro arrives at Whitby, the heroes get into the room of the engine, as the train sets off once again at a high speed for Battersby) Category:UbiSoftFan94